glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana
Kana is the protagonist’s step sister and a junior student in his school. She’s a bit younger than the protagonist and she’s single. Aiko is her mother. Kumiko is one of her friends and Okimi is her teacher. Personal information Still being a teenager, Kana has no sexual experience at all but is very curious about this. She would like to study this subject to become better, like she does for every matter in school. As this kind of thing isn’t teached at school, she has to count on her step-brother to be progressively initiated to sexuality without this teaching being noticed by her mother, Aiko. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 15:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Westside library, School library * Sometime: Downtown arcade, Northside Entertainment Park, Southside Aquatic Park, Northside museum At the end of her class, she stays one hour at School and then go back home for her dinner, from 18:00 to 19:00. Usual bath hour: 21:00 to 22:00, before Aiko How to please her: * Town provides a lot of sweet food& drink almost everywhere: Candy and chocolate, Huge cake in cafeteria, Coca cola, Redbull… * Teddy bear (mall megastore, 50 $, Southside conbini 80 $), Pony figure (Downtown Romita’s shop 100 $) and Giant teddy bear (mall megastore, 150 $) Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in handjob, blowjob, footjob and masturbation (1) in lesbian, submission, vaginal and anal sex. Sexen farming: at low level, Kana is the best girl to easily farm sexen. Her two masturbation commands bring 40 sexen a day for no stamina cost, with a couple of more points if you catch a handjob in toilets or bath. Others command are less interesting to farm sexen, except level 2 sixtynine : 20 sexen for just -5 Stamina. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? She’s automatically unlocked in day 1 sequence, with a pee view. How to raise her obedience? Kana is easy to rise, no specific strategy is needed. * 1st obedience event: during week days in her bedroom (usually between 19:00 and 23:00). The protagonist surprises Kana when she’s masturbating. He then teaches her how to do it correctly. * 2nd obedience event: during week days in her house’s dining room (usually between 18:00 and 19:00). While Aiko falls asleep because of alcohol in the dinner, the protagonist demonstrate to Kana that masturbation is normal, by fingering himself Aiko and also Kana until she both come. Then, he releases his cock and enjoys a handjob and a blowjob from Kana until coming on her face. When she leaves to wash herself, the protagonist can chose to fuck Aiko during her sleep. * 3rd obedience event: during week days in her bedroom (usually between 19:00 and 23:00). Kana asks the protagonist to come in her bedroom because she wants to try real vaginal sex with him. * 4th obedience event: during night at 6:00 in protagonist’s bedroom. Kana comes in the protagonist’s room during his sleep to check his morning wood. They then start to fuck and he persuades her to try anal sex. While he’s sodomizing her, he suddenly lifts her and brings her on the balcony, still fucking her ass. Aiko sees them and talk to them, without realizing what is actually happening right in front of her. With her daily proximity with the protagonist and the large conditions of her obedience events, Kana is very easy to rise. Focusing on her should allow you to bring her to level 4 in only 3 weeks. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Almost all of them. As Kana lives in the same house than the protagonist, you can easily catch her on her bath or in toilets even if you focus on any other girl. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily fingers Kana and then asks her to lick her pussy until she comes. * Bonus event: she doesn’t have any for now * Special events: ** Easter special event: this event occurs Saturday 34th day, when the protagonist leaves his room and meets Kana. After the easter eggs distribution, he can join Kana and have oral (level 2+), vaginal (3+) or anal sex (4) with her. In case of anal, they can be joined by Kumiko (if level 3+). Kana can also intervene in Okimi's level 4 option. * Guest star: ** Mitsuko’s introduction and Kumiko’s 1st obedience event: no H-scene ** Sarah’s 3rd obedience event: if the protagonist cum on Sarah’s face, they are surprised by Kana. If she’s level 3+, she accepts to join and to lick cum on Sarah’s face. ** Lily’s 2nd Obedience event: Aiko and Kana participates to the orgy organized by Lily at the dinner. They lick each other’s pussy while Lily is blowing the protagonist ** Lily’s 4th Obedience event: Kana participates to the orgy organized by Lily. She licks the protagonist’s cock with the help of Aiko, before fisting her mother and being pussy licked by the protagonist. * Teaser events: ** Emergency: when she’s in Eastside Park A street in her work suit. If made level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5 for a cumshot; ** Dinner: when she’s in Dining room in her casual suit and Aiko is also present. Choosing Kana gives an Obedience extra point and, if level 1, allows you to finger her for Affection +5 and another extra point; ** Anatomy: when she’s in School library in her work suit. If made level 1, the touch option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5 for a cumshot; * Special daily command, arm grinding masturbation: at level 1+ in the bathroom, the protagonist can rub her pussy until she comes. * Endings: ** Lover ending: Kana and the protagonist tell Aiko about their relationship and after that, they have a passionate intercourse on the balcony. almost being caught by Kana's friend. Five years later: ::: - normal lover ending : Kana and the protagonist live together at the capital. To celebrate the protagonist medecine diploma, they fuck in their living room, being finally caught by Aiko when Kana is covered with cum. ::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 25 cum in Kana's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. * Slave ending: Kana drugs Aiko's wine during dinner to organize a sex party where the protogonist can abuse her mother and then take care of her. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters